


Clic

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, Romance, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Tom no necesita de activar su cuenta de Instagram porque cuando quiere tomar una foto (que casi siempre es de su gemelo) lo hace en el de Bill.





	Clic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clic**

 

—La frase, ‘toma una fotografía, así te durará más’, ¿te suena de algo, Tom? —Bromeó uno de los Gs luego de que éste se hubiera quedado absorto en la contemplación de su gemelo en lugar de la película que se habían reunido a ver en la suite doble de los Kaulitz.

Bill no recordaba a quién debía agradecer ese comentario; su memoria era difusa al respecto, pues no sólo ya había olvidado si se trataba de Gustav o de Georg (de aquello hacía más de una década), sino también la película que pretendidamente los había reunido, así como la ciudad en la que se encontraban, pues lo único que tenía claro era que ese hecho había ocurrido durante su primera gira internacional por Europa, y que en efecto, Tom se había olvidado por completo de la pantalla y en su lugar había centrado toda su atención en él.

A pesar de su memoria selectiva, Bill tenía una imagen nítida desde su perspectiva del momento exacto en el que se habían desarrollado los hechos, pues había sido Tom quien propusiera aquella tardía reunión en su suite y él quien decidiera arruinarle (al menos un poco) la velada.

Su plan había consistido en molestar a Tom, ya fuera comiendo de su plato de papas fritas como bebiendo directo de la pajilla de su bebida, pero su gemelo se había mantenido impávido con la vista clavada en la pantalla y por lo bajo comentando que “Angelina Jolie era todo un sueño húmedo” con la consecuente aprobación de Gustav y Georg, quienes coincidieron de manera lasciva con él en su observación.

Bill no cejó en su empeño, y fue entonces justo a la mitad de la película, cuando otras técnicas suyas ya habían fallado (como repegársele a Tom hasta que el espacio entre los dos fue mínimo o distraerlo en todas aquellas escenas interesantes), optó por sacar la artillería pesada.

—Está película apesta —dijo en voz alta, y a cambio uno de los Gs le lanzó un puñado de palomitas de maíz—. ¡Hey!, que es cierto y lo saben.

—¿Y qué? Las escenas de desnudos lo valen.

Bill resopló, y en un fingido acto de abatimiento, colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Tom y contó hasta tres a la espera de que su gemelo lo mandara a freír espárragos, pero para alivio suyo jamás ocurrió, y en cambio… Lo que antes era una película aburrida que ni en un millón de años habría visto por propio gusto, se convirtió en una relajante sesión de mimos cuando la mano de Tom se posó de pronto en su cabeza y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás en rítmicos movimientos ondulantes.

Con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los dedos de su gemelo recorriendo primero su cabello y luego delineando los contornos de su rostro, Bill casi estuvo a punto de quedase dormido, cuando entonces uno de los Gs se había girado en su dirección durante una escena particularmente grabada con miras en el deleite masculino para comentar con Tom lo genial de la alta definición y los encontró en medio de un momento privado de gemelos.

—¡Joder, Tom! Que te estás perdiendo de la mejor parte.

—Ok —respondió éste, que a desconocimiento de Bill que optó mejor por hacerse el dormido para no tener que lidiar con su mitad de reclamo, tenía la vista clavada en su regazo.

—¡Pero Tom, son las tetas de Angelina Jolie! ¡No te las puedes perder por nada del mundo! —Insistió su otro amigo, pero al parecer ninguno de salió con la suya para volver a captar la atención de Tom, que como toda respuesta les siseó un “¡Shhh!” y no perdió ritmo en recorrer con su dedo meñique las líneas sobre la mandíbula de Bill, ascendiendo hasta rozarle el lóbulo y conseguir con eso que su gemelo se estremeciera.

—Sabía que no estabas dormido —le susurró aprovechando un repentino ruido de explosiones en la pantalla.

Quizá Bill había olvidado los grandes y no tan grandes detalles de aquella noche, como quién había dicho qué entre los Gs, las ropas que vestían, la ciudad en la que habían tocado esa noche, la fecha exacta, y puede que muchas cosas más… Pero no la intensidad de los ojos de Tom en aquella semipenumbra, que conectaron con los suyos a una distancia mínima y le retuvieron cautivados.

No eso, y ciertamente no la yema de su dedo, que había continuado moviéndose sobre su mejilla hasta su boca, y con absoluta delicadeza dibujó el contorno de sus labios.

Semanas después habrían de besarse por primera vez y con ello dar comienzo a una nueva faceta de su relación ya no sólo como gemelos que se mantenía hasta la actualidad, pero para Bill, aquello contó como su propio beso particular, y lo atesoró como tal en sus recuerdos.

Igual que los ojos de Tom clavados en los suyos, algunas costumbres de esa noche llegaron para quedarse.

 

De aquella noche en particular pescó Tom la costumbre, primero de observar a Bill como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, y después (tomando el consejo de uno de los Gs) retratarlo para la posteridad.

Lo cual vino bien a la vanidad de Bill, que durante esos primeros años le cogió el gusto a escabullirse con la cámara de Tom a algún sitio privado y escudriñar a través de sus ojos la imagen que tenía él de su persona.

Por supuesto, no siempre las fotografías fueron de su agrado, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que resistirse a borrarlas porque su gemelo era bastante obsesivo con esas cosas y tarde o temprano notaría su ausencia y se lo recriminaría con riesgo de tener una de esas peleas de adolescencia que cada vez ocurrían con menor frecuencia, pero por si acaso mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Además, incluso de sus peores poses, aprendió Bill a mirarse a sí mismo bajo el cristal con el que Tom lo hacía, pues ahí donde se veía durmiendo la siesta con la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva manchándole el mentón, Tom apreciaba la relajación total de sus músculos faciales, que le conferían un aspecto casi angelical.

No siempre era fácil deducir qué pretendía Tom con algunas de sus fotografías, pues las había abundantes y muy variadas.

Bill con un enorme grano en la frente.

Bill comiendo una hamburguesa y con la punta de la nariz manchada de cátsup.

Bill a mitad de un estornudo.

Bill. O mejor dicho, su sombra en el asfalto.

Detalles de los tatuajes de Bill.

Bill de frente, de perfil, de espaldas.

Bill escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno de canciones.

Bill hablando al teléfono y con una sonrisa que sólo reservaba para sus charlas con Simone.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Y más Bill.

Siempre Bill, que para ser justos, pasó de ser un halago a ser un motivo de preocupación.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes fotografías de nada más? —Preguntó Bill al tiempo, aprovechando que sólo eran él y Tom fumando un cigarrillo en el callejón trasero del estudio de grabación.

—¿Uh? —Tom le dedicó una mirada de reojo—. ¿Otra vez volviste a espiar entre mis cosas?

—No encontraba mi cámara y… Como sea, no soy yo el que debería de estar dando explicaciones de su comportamiento, ¿sabes?

En respuesta, Tom se encogió indiferente de hombros. —Y no es como si fuera a hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos, Tom…

—¿Qué? —Volvió a encogerse de hombros pero más despacio—. Me gusta.

—¿Qué?

—Tomarte fotografías. ¿Y qué con eso? Si tanto te molesta dejaré de hacerlo y ya está —gruñó llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios, y con ansiedad dándole una profunda calada que le infló el tórax—. No creí que te disgustara tanto.

—Y… no lo hace. Pero… —Fue el turno de Bill de encogerse de hombros—. No sé. Es raro, ¿no?

—No lo es para mí. ¿Lo es para ti?

—Mmm…

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo Tom en su lugar, y aplastando su cigarro a medio consumir contra el muro, procedió después a abrir la puerta y a entrar.

Atrás quedó Bill con una estela de humo ascendiendo de entre sus dedos y la inquietante sensación de que su gemelo tenía la razón.

Algo de razón al menos.

 

Así que… Tom continuó tomando fotografías de Bill, y a su vez, Bill se lo permitió.

Claro, cuidando el límite de lo que era prudente y decente, porque de aquellos besos con los que habían comenzado años atrás hacía ya tiempo que los tenían superados, y las actividades a las que se centraban ahora cuando había intimidad, cuatro pared y una puerta con pestillo requerían de la más absoluta de las discreciones.

Eso lo tenía claro Bill, en tanto que Tom…

—Basta, Tomi —rezongó Bill, todavía de espaldas sobre la cama donde no hacía más de cinco minutos que habían hecho el amor, todavía jadeante y sudoroso, y con el rastro todavía fresco de su orgasmo diseminado sobre su vientre bajo.

Ignorando su petición, Tom se posicionó en altura sobre su cuerpo, y fotografió el tatuaje de su estrella, que en esos momentos ostentaba un par de gotas de semen.

—Tom…

—Sólo una más.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió Tom, que hizo otra instantánea del pecho de su gemelo.

—Sabes bien por qué… Cualquier podría hacerse de esa cámara tuya y estaríamos jodidos. _Muy_ jodidos.

—Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que todas estas fotografías pasan por un proceso de encriptación que es casi imposible de descifrar.

—Casi, Tomi. _Casi_ —recalcó Bill la palabra, propinándole un empujón a Tom cuando éste intentó acercarle la cámara al rostro—. Realmente deberías de buscar otro pasatiempo.

—No veo por qué si éste que ya tengo me encanta —murmuró su gemelo, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua mientras enfocaba su objetivo (la curvatura que se formaba en las clavículas de Bill y que ostentaba la humedad propia del sexo) y presionaba el objetivo.

Clic.

Que resonó en la quietud de la habitación y acabó por vencer las reservas de Bill.

Con ojos cerrados, Bill dejó a Tom hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

 

Los años venideros, el tiempo, y las nuevas tecnologías se conjugaron a favor de Tom, que ya viviendo en LA y disfrutando de una libertad que hasta entonces les había sido arrebatada a favor de la fama y fortuna, descubrió que había un mundo más allá de la vieja cámara digital de 4 megapíxeles que hasta entonces había utilizado y la complementó no con un modelo de mayor calidad, sino con una reliquia de fabricación reciente: Una polaroid de instantáneas.

—Ugh, Tom… Estas fotos son terribles —gruñó Bill luego de que Tom propusiera salir a la playa con sus mascotas y estrenar su nueva cámara.

Sin mediar en lo absoluto técnico o disposición de la luz o el modelo, Tom había utilizado las diez primeras fotografías de ese paquete de treinta en capturar a Bill, que apenas soltarles las correas a los perros tras cerciorarse de que no había terceros a más en un radio a cien metros y que así sus mascotas no molestarían a nadie, se había descalzado, arremangado los bajos de sus jeans, y caminado por la orilla del mar hasta que la marea le mojó los pies y le cubrió los tobillos.

A su manera tan particular que tenía para observarlo, Tom había hecho un trabajo decente con una de las fotografías, en donde aparecía Bill de espaldas a él, de cara al sol y como una sombra omnipotente e inamovible a los elementos naturales. Cruzado de brazos y con el cabello al viento, Bill experimentó por una fracción de segundo el mismo ímpetu que había recorrido a Tom antes, en donde la necesidad de preservar esa imagen para la posteridad le bañó con la misma frialdad que el agua del pacífico lo había hecho antes.

Pero…

El momento pasó, y de nueva cuenta desdeñó Bill aquellas fotografías, considerándolas un tanto como el bobo capricho de Tom pero sin expresarlo en voz alta, porque hasta entre gemelos había ciertos temas delicados que era mejor no tocar para no herir susceptibilidades y después tener que lidiar con innecesarias cicatrices.

—Cuando baje un poco más el sol quiero hacerte una fotografía de perfil, justo sobre la estela que se dibuja en el mar —dijo Tom, que ignorando el comentario anterior de su gemelo, ya estaba recargando el rollo de su cámara con un carrete nuevo—. Espero me alcance el material que traje… —Comentó más para sí, pero se ganó con ello que Bill pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Te alcanzaría si limitaras el número de tus fotografías a unas cuantas.

Tom pasó de él, y porque conocía de maravilla a su modelo mejor que nadie (su Mutti incluida), le dio unos golpecitos a la toalla en la que estaba sentado y lo invitó a acompañarlo. Bill así lo hizo, y de la hielera que traían consigo para mantener frescos las bebidas y los tentempiés para su improvisado picnic a la orilla del mar, extrajo una botella de Coca-Cola que siseó entre sus dedos mientras la abría y después bebía un sorbo.

Ya fuera porque era una botella nueva o porque deglutió el líquido igual que se tratara de agua, al bajar el envase a su regazo Bill no pudo contener un eructo, y su suerte fue tal que la cámara de Tom hizo el ya tan reconocido clic al que nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar y lo capturó en el instante justo en que sus entrañas liberaban el gas acumulado.

—¡Tom, no! —Pero apenas había cerrado la boca cuando ya la cámara estaba arrojando la instantánea.

De un impulso, Bill la cogió y la retiró del alcance de su gemelo, que a su vez éste protestó, y sin planearlo se enzarzaron en una tonta pelea que acabó con ellos rodando sobre la arena, sus bebidas derramadas, y los perros a su lado confundiendo su remedo de lucha libre con un juego más.

El ganador fue Tom, que no en balde había estado asistiendo cinco veces por semana al gimnasio mientras Bill prefería tener maratones de películas con pizza, y triunfante sostuvo la fotografía al aire lejos del alcance de Bill igual que cuando eran críos. Excepto que esta vez no sería Simone la más alta de ellos socorriendo a Bill, así que el menor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—Bien, ¡quédatela, no me importa!

—¿En serio? —Le chanceó Tom, y para más desquite pateó Bill un montículo de arena sobre los bajos de su pantalón—. Oh, vamos. Tengo fotos mucho peores tuyas, ¿y es esta la que te pone peor que un toro tras un banderín rojo?

—Ya, pero… ¿En serio, en medio de un eructo? —El labio inferior de Bill se colgó un poco más—. Destrúyela. Si me quieres un poco, lo harás.

—Te amo, y no —dijo Tom con naturalidad—. A menos que…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Bill, que estaba dispuesto a prestarse a lo que fuera para eliminar esa polaroid suya siempre cuando y la humillación no excediera a la que estaba estampada en esos momentos en la película fotográfica.

Perdiendo la confidencia que antes exudara, Tom le miró por lo bajo, y se acarició la nuca con la mano que no sostenía la instantánea.

—Posa para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Posa para mí.

—Te oí la primera vez, es sólo que… Uhm… ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca lo haces. Siempre te cubres el rostro, o volteas la cara, o te escondes, o… Qué sé yo. Son contadas las fotografías que tengo de ti mirando directo a la lente, y me gustaría tener más.

—Mmm…

No era necesario explicarlo. Media vida frente a las cámaras de la prensa había hecho de esa una actividad _non grata_. No exactamente desagradable, al menos no para Bill, aunque podía jurar que Tom prefería darle la espalda a los flashes, Georg una visita al dentista, y Gustav… Él en verdad odiaba cualquier sesión fotográfica de la que no se pudieran escapar, así que era fácil adivinar que antes prefería sufrir una diarrea explosiva en el escenario que posar frente a las cámaras. Tan simple como eso.

Lo cual no era el caso de Bill, que adoraba los cambios de vestuario, el maquillaje extravagante y los peinados a los que lo sometían los expertos, así como las poses y escenarios, seguidos de las pruebas de galera en donde siempre tenía opiniones acerca de cuáles eran sus mejores ángulos y algunas veces hasta insistiendo en repetir las tomas para asegurar un resultado óptimo.

No siempre era el caso, por supuesto. Había días en que detestaba las cámaras y estar a merced del ojo público, sobre todo durante los últimos años de su estancia en Alemania, en donde de pronto resultó imposible salir de casa sin que su rostro apareciera por todo internet, o realizar actividades de lo más cotidianas antes de que su imagen se esparciera por los alrededores y la multitud les rodeara.

Y lo peor eran esos días en que habrían cedido sin dudarlo todo su dinero por unos minutos de privacidad, cuando enfermos, cansados, tristes, cargando con el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas y deseando un segundo para respirar sin tanta presión, no habían tenido la oportunidad de gozar esa consideración y habían tenido que fingir una sonrisa (aunque fuera la sombra de la misma) a las cámaras que siempre estaban hambrientas de más… más… más…

Siempre más.

Y que la petición viniera por parte de Tom, quien de antemano sabía Bill que conocía bien sus sentimientos al respecto, era… desconcertante.

Y con todo…

—Ok.

 

La idea de lanzar su BTK App para el público y compartir así con las fans la posibilidad de tener noticias suyas que no proveyeran de fuentes de dudable reputación como Bild y LiesAngeles fue sobre todo una sugerencia de Bill, que como siempre tenía mil y un proyectos discurriendo en su mente, siempre a la espera del tiempo y la oportunidad de llevarlos a cabo, y que por una vez Tom tomó la iniciativa con él y se encargó de contactar al equipo necesario para llevar aquel plan a cabo.

En un tiempo récord para ellos, pronto estuvo su app lista en tienda digitales para descarga, y no tardó en volverse una costumbre para los dos compartir contenido para las fans, que no siempre era fotografías de ellos, pero cuando sí era el caso, corrían por cortesía de Tom…

—Oh, pero si ya compartimos una selfie hace apenas unos días —dijo Bill, que no veía razón para detenerse justo en ese punto de la calle para tomarse una foto.

En cambio Tom sí, pues alegando tener un sol inigualable y la acera para ellos mismos, pegó su mejilla a la de Bill y aprovechando que tantos años de fotografía habían hecho a sus brazos tener un pulso inigualable, tomó tres pics en sucesión para elegir de entre ellas la mejor. Aunque de eso último, Bill sabía bien que su gemelo conservaría las tres fotografías igual que si de trataran de un tesoro, incluso si entre sí no variaban más que por naderías.

Al final, la imagen acabó en su app por la mano de Bill, y los comentarios de las fans empezaron a aparecer uno tras otro. Pero de eso ya no se interesó Tom, quien consideraba su trabajo terminado una vez que presionaba el botón de captura de imagen y el clic de la cámara le indicaba que la instantánea estaba lista.

Siempre ese clic, que marcaba un antes, y también un después.

 

Con la necesidad de tener una plataforma de publicidad que les trajera beneficios para su próximo disco ya en puerta, Bill y Tom acordaron el cierre de la BTK App y hacer una mudanza de cuenta a Instagram, que como plataforma estaba teniendo un boom y ofrecía ventajas tanto en el manejo de cuentas como la edición de las pics que se podían subir, así como controlar información referente a seguidores y otras cuentas con las cuales conectar. Además, así podían también tener una cuenta independiente para la banda, así como forzar a Gustav y a Georg a que hicieran lo mismo, así que básicamente fui un win-win para todos, salvo que…

—No entiendo por qué no subes ninguna imagen —dijo Bill luego de varias semanas tener su Instagram en funcionamiento y tras haber amasado varios miles de seguidores y consiguiendo nuevos cada día—. Si tanto te gusta tomar fotografías, es tu momento para brillar, ¿sabes?

Como respuesta, Tom soltó un gruñido y se hizo el distraído jugando una partida de tetris en su teléfono, pero Bill vio a través de su falsa indiferencia y volvió a insistir.

—Al menos podrías subir una imagen de perfil, ¿no?

—¿Para qué? —Presionó unos cuantos movimientos en su pantalla—. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Mmm, tan sólo pensé que te gustaría compartir tu pasión por la fotografía con el mundo.

—Yo no lo llamaría pasión… —Murmuró Tom, a quien en la pantalla las piezas se le habían ido acumulando hasta convertirse en una torre alta a la que le faltaban un par de líneas para conseguir que desaparecieran el resto de las filas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces cómo lo llamarías? —Siguió Bill de terco, pues no terminaba de entender cuál era el problema de su gemelo en hacerlo—. Porque ciertamente has pasado más tiempo con esa cámara en los últimos meses que con tu guitarra.

—Mmm…

—Basta, Tom —le interrumpió Bill la partida, arrebatándole el móvil de entre los dedos a pesar de las quejas de éste por arruinarle la partida—. Dime la verdad —exigió saber una vez consiguió que su gemelo le mirara a los ojos—, ¿era lo que querías, o no? Te gustaba tanto subir fotografías en la app, y ahora en cambio…

—Es… —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior, justo sobre el piercing—. No es lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué no?

La pasividad de Tom dio paso a una intempestiva frustración. —Porque no, y ya.

—Tomi…

Pero Bill no consiguió más que el que Tom le quitara su móvil de las manos, y que con grandes zancadas saliera de la casa que compartían para no volver en un par de horas.

E incluso entonces, la reconciliación les tomó un par de días.

 

Igual que con muchas otras cosas en la vida, Bill pasó las primeras semanas experimentando con las funciones de su cuenta de Instagram y probando qué funcionaba y qué no a sus intenciones artísticas. A su favor estuvo el no ser un neófito total cuando de tecnología se trataba, y que al menos la plataforma contaba con una versión en idioma alemán, pero por el resto se las vio negras cuando de edición y selección de filtros se trataba.

—Es tan confuso —le confió a Tom una tarde en que estaban juntos en su camioneta, los dos acalorados, con sed y ganas de ir al retrete, pero atrapados en un clásico embotellamiento de LA.

Nada fuera de lo habitual en esa ciudad, que luego de varios años de vivir ahí ya se habían hecho a la idea de que su puntualidad alemana se vería afectada de alguna u otra manera por el exceso de vehículos, la falta de vías rápidas, y la infinidad de accidentes viales con los que se podían topar durante el trayecto. Su pan de cada día por decirlo con ternura, aunque Tom prefería llamarlo “un puto tráfico de la mierda” cuando la paciencia se le agotaba y se veía tentado de presionar el claxon hasta dejarlo mudo.

Con sólo diez minutos varados en el mismo espacio de la calle (al parecer lo que los detenía era una simple colisión entre dos camionetas que no tardaría en solucionarse), aunque su ánimo no era el óptimo, Tom agradeció la distracción que Bill le ofrecía y la tomó encantado.

—¿Qué es confuso?

—Esto —le enseñó Bill la última selfie que se había tomado y en donde aparecía utilizando uno de sus mejores ángulos.

—Luces bien.

—Gracias, uhm, pero… —Bill apretó los labios—. Elegir un filtro es siempre la parte más difícil.

—La iluminación natural es siempre tu mejor amiga —dictaminó Tom luego de examinarlo unos segundos—. Aunque un filtro en escala de grises también te iría bien…

—Ya, pero estamos en pleno día de LA, y no quiero dar vibras de emo.

—Entonces haz pruebas y elige la que más te guste. Tan simple como eso.

Bill gruñó. —Supongo…

Pero Tom ya no tuvo tiempo de seguirle prestando la misma atención, porque a su derecha el carril comenzó a avanzar y su oportunidad de oro para salir de aquel embotellamiento pasó a ocupar prioridad.

No por mucho…

 

A Bill le siguió Georg en cuanto a la activación de su cuenta en IG, y Gustav prometió hacer lo mismo una vez que el disco en el que tanto habían trabajado en el último año saliera a la venta, así que técnicamente sólo faltaba Tom, quien continuó dando largas al respecto.

—No es lo mío —se excusó por enésima vez—. No tengo nada interesante para compartir. Va a ser el mismo fiasco que aquel blog que la disquera me obligó a mantener.

—No, porque esta vez serás tú, y sólo publicarás sobre las cosas que te interesan.

—Pf —resopló Tom, mirando hacia arriba con desgana—. Entonces no tiene sentido.

—¿Por?

—Porque… —Tom encogió un hombro y luego el otro—. Yo sólo tengo un objeto de estudio. No hay nada más que me interese fotografiar y va a ser demasiado obvio.

—¿Uh?

—Tú, Bill. ¿Y qué sentido tiene que mi cuenta esté repleta de fotografías tuyas? Bastante tenemos con los rumores perversos de algunas fans como para echar más leña al fuego.

—Pero-…

—Déjalo por la paz —dijo Tom, terminante y sin admitir réplica, y por una vez, Bill cerró la boca y calló.

Aquella repentina epifanía, lo dejó mudo.

 

Así que Tom activó su cuenta oficial, y su perfil pasó a ser reconocido por Instagram como el perteneciente a una celebridad que ostentaba el nombre de Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel, pero Tom jamás subió ninguna imagen ni llevo a cabo ninguna otra actividad que no fuera seguir la cuenta de Bill como BillyIsNotOk para su demostrar que de por medio había apoyo incondicional por la salida de su EP. Que por el resto… todo siguió como siempre había sido.

A excepción de un no tan pequeño cambio que ya desde tiempo atrás se veía venir, en donde Tom cogió por costumbre enviarle a Bill algunas de las fotografías que le tomara y que éste compartiera a su vez con las fans que lo seguían en Instagram.

Algunas de ellas fueron de lo más inocentes, como poses con nueva ropa, mientras comía en un cafetín disfrutando del sol de California, de espaldas y caminando por la vereda con su nuevo bulldog Pumba correteando a sus pies, o simplemente siendo él mismo, no mirando directo a la lente de la cámara, sino a la persona que desde atrás le sonreía y lo significaba todo para él.

Y por supuesto, también hubo esas otras fotografías que despertaron la curiosidad de las fans, como Bill en cama y cubriéndose el rostro mientras era evidente que no estaba a solas, o de espaldas entre las sábanas y aparentemente dormido…

Imágenes que por demás fueron leña al fuego de las fans, y que por principios Bill no reveló de quién se trataba. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué serviría confirmar que sus más sucias sospechas de incesto y amor ilícito eran las correctas? Antes prefería él dejarlas libres para la especulación y compartir con Tom una buena carcajada mientras leían los comentarios que les dejaban.

—Hay toda clase de teorías al respecto… —Dijo Bill, que de espaldas al lado de Tom en la cama que a ambos les pertenecía, se encontraba acurrucado a su costado y con uno de sus brazos rodeándole—. Y es casi frustrante no poder decir ‘hey tú, si tú, la que está obsesionada con el twincest, tú tienes toda la razón’, ¿eh?

—Un poco. Pero déjalas que hablen. La verdad queda sólo para nosotros —murmuró Tom contra su cabeza antes de plantarle un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Y no dicen por ahí que ‘una imagen dice más que mil palabras’? Pues eso. Si pueden leer o no lo que siento por ti en cada fotografía que has compartido, es su asunto.

—Creo que algunas sí lo hacen, Tomi.

—Genial.

—Y otras no.

—Su pérdida, no la nuestra.

—Uh-uh…

Apagando la pantalla de su móvil y dejándolo sobre el buró, Bill se giró hacia Tom y se abrazó con él, respirando el delicioso aroma que sólo podía identificar con su persona y que justo se concentraba en aquella minúscula y delicada área de su cuello, justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

A esas alturas, daba igual si Tom jamás compartía ninguna fotografía en su cuenta, a Bill ya no le importaba. Si era lo que Tom prefería, él lo iba a aceptar.

Que al fin y al cabo ya habían compartido nueve meses dentro de su madre y se acercaban a las tres décadas de mantenerse inseparables; la custodia compartida de su cuenta, con una mayoría de fotografías de Bill tomadas por Tom no marcaría ninguna diferencia significativa.

Era lo que les funcionaba, y bajo ese precepto, no tardaron en conciliar el sueño.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
